Once Upon a Time in the Cul-De-Sac
by Warped-Imagination
Summary: It's freshman year for the Eds and Kankers. Will the same old shenanigans ensue or well things change when everyone realizes they have some growing up to do?
1. Chapter 1

Once Upon a Time in the Cul-De-Sac

It's freshman year for the Eds and Kankers. Well the same old shenanigans ensue or well things change when everyone realizes they have some growing up to do?

Author's Note: Eds, Kankers, Rolf, Kevin, and Nazz are in the same year. Johnny is a year younger and Sarah and Jimmy are two years younger. Therefore not in the same school but you'll still see them around. Anyways have fun reading. This well be rated T for mild language and typical teen situations.

* * *

Chapter 1: Missed Bus

"Awe man I can't believe we missed the bus!" Eddy complained as he casually walked towards Peach Creek High.

"The wheels on the Bus go-!" Ed started to sing.

"I can't believe this! We're going to be late on the first day of school!" Double D' cried pulling his beanie down pass his eyes. "Oh the humanity!" he continued.

"Lighten up, will ya sock head," Eddy smacked his pal in the back.

"But the light is already out Eddy," Ed noted. Both Eddy and Double D looked back at him for a second and continued walking to school.

"I'm still amazed how he's made it this far," Eddy said crossing his arms.

"Ed has worked really hard in summer school," Double D noted.

"Yep," Ed said happily.

"Yeah, yeah," Eddy said as he rolled his eyes. Suddenly the sound of a loud engine roared, coming closer and closer.

"Hey dorks! Missed the bus?!" Kevin shouted as his brand new motorcycle pulled to a stop.

"Hey ya guys too bad you missed the bus, I'm sure you'll make it in time," Nazz said with a wave as she re-adjusted her helmet before grabbing onto Kevin quickly.

"Come on babe," Kevin said and sped off leaving the Eds to inhale his dust, leaving Eddy and Double D to cough and choke.

"Don't worry I'll save ya!" Ed said loudly grabbing his two buddies and pulling them out of the cloud of smoke. Double D gasped as he fell towards the sidewalk.

"Thanks Ed," he managed to let out. Eddy growled frustrated however.

"Must be nice having a rich dad," Eddy said bitterly. "C'mon we're going to be late," Eddy complained gripping his backpack strap so hard that his hand turned red.

After fifteen minutes they made it to the Peach Creek High.

"We're here finally!" Double D said gleefully.

"Yeah whatever," Eddy noticing all the potential suckers.

"I'm hungry," Ed let out.

"We still have ten minutes to walk in find our homerooms and find our lockers!" Double D said walking into the school quickly.

"Hey wait up will ya!" Eddy said trying to catch up noticing all the bigger and older kids that hung around leisurely.

"Watch it peep-squeak," an older kid said as Eddy bumped into him.

"You watch it!" Eddy automatically yelled out before getting a better look at the kid. The senior glared down at him, making Eddy shrink like a puppy. "Uh-heh…sorry?" he said before pulling Ed to the side. "Let's high tail it out of here," he whispered to the side.

"No problem," Ed replied grabbing Eddy and catching up to Double D who was trying to figure out what class he was in.

"Look Ed you're in the same class as- OUCH!" Double D complained being shoved into the blackboard.

"High…school… what was I thinking! I thought things were going to be different but we're on the bottom of the food chain once again!" Eddy looked around at all the other kids.

"Well this is High School after all and we are freshman," Double D replied simply.

"How are you so calm about this?" Eddy asked in shock.

"Simple, we're the youngest group and picking of freshman equals an automatic suspension….I hope," Double D sprout out with a glimmer of doubt.

"Something tells me I will have a hard time from now on," Ed said looking around. They both looked up at him in shock.

"Geez he just barely walked in this place and already he's grown a few brain cells!" Eddy said impressed.

"Highly unlikely not at that rate at least," Double D replied. Eddy quickly looked for his name.

"Awe man we're in the same homeroom as Kevin," Eddy complained.

"Yes I'm afraid so," Double D replied.

"What about me ya guys?" Ed asked.

"You're with Nazz and Rolf…damn lucky bastard," Eddy complained.

"Eddy, language," Double D scolded.

"What are ya my mommy?" Eddy taunted.

"Mmm smells like a lightly bouquet of flowers on a warm summer-"

"On dear," Double D as a memory popped into his head. Eddy covered Ed's mouth and gasped.

"Oh no Kankers!" Eddy yelled. "Run!" Eddy complained as they all took off in different directions.

"Okay, you're it!" Ed yelled running after Eddy.

"Well well, ladies we've finally arrived!" Lee Kanker announced as she checked over her nails.

"And you thought I wasn't going to make it hah!" May said happily.

"Whatever let's find out what classes we're in," Marie said as they made their way towards the bulletin board.

"Hey there we…" Lee started before frowning. "Oh oh," she said suddenly.

"Oh oh!?" May repeated.

"Looks like we got a problem," Lee started.

"What do ya mean?" Marie asked.

"We've been….separated," Lee said defeated.

"What?!" Marie and May said in unison. Marie and Lee were in one class and May was in another.

"Oh no! Why?!" May said becoming tearful. Marie patted May on the back.

"There there…" Marie tried to comfort her blonde sister as she suddenly smiled. "Look!" she pointed. Lee moved her hair out of her eyes to get a better look before smiling as well.

"Hey May look who's in your homeroom!" Lee pointed at a specific name. May leaned in her eyes watering before grinning happily.

"My boyfriend!" she sang.

"Go get him, May!" Lee patted May in the back as she took off towards her homeroom.

"Ah love," Marie said with a smirk.

"Well let's get going, we got a new year to start," Lee said wrapping her arm around her blue haired sister.

"Yeah I'm actually going to try learning something this time around," Marie said optimistically.

"We have to or we'll never leave the trailer park," Lee replied.


	2. Chapter 2

OUTITC

Once Upon a Time in the Cul-De-Sac

It's freshman year for the Eds and Kankers. Well the same old shenanigans ensue or well things change when everyone realizes they have some growing up to do?

Chapter 2: Lunch Time

"Lunch time! Must have food!" Ed yelled as he shoved everyone out of the way to get in line in the cafeteria.

"I swear that's all he ever thinks about!" Eddy said following after with Double D.

"Not surprised here, to be honest I'm kind of hungry myself," Double D added.

"Ed boy! How dare you cut in front of Rolf! Rolf scolded as Ed shoved his way back in front of him.

"Stomach growling need food!" Ed complained bitterly.

"Rolf needs food too! Off with you!" Rolf complained shoving Ed behind him once more. Eddy started laughing amused at Rolf and Ed's scene.

"No! Why?!" Ed complained being elbowed by an angry Rolf.

"That's okay you can have some of my cookies!" a familiar voice came up suddenly behind Eddy and Double D.

"Cookies?!" Ed turned immediately.

"Huh?!" Eddy let out confused.

"Ah-huh, homemade with love!" May added.

"Cookies gimmie now!" Ed said running towards May Kanker shoving Eddy and Double D out of the way. He immediately started to grab May's cookies and began eating them one by one.

"Mmm, these cookies are good," Ed said complacent. May smiled as he began to eat one after another.

"Glad you like them Ed darling!" she said happily as she tried to take one for herself but Ed quickly took it out of her bag before she did. May gasped as her eyes watered up, watching Ed put the last cookie in his mouth and slowly chew it up before gulping it down. It was as if it happened in slow motion.

"Ehck you're chewing with your mouth open," Double D complained to himself moving forward in line.

"It's okay May…" May told herself as she pluck herself up.

"Have anymore food to eat?" Ed asked. May frowned.

"Sorry Ed, sweetie," May said sadly. Ed looked down at her sad face and smiled.

"It's okay Ed's grateful for you cookies," Ed replied as he turned around suddenly. Rolf smirked as did Double D.

"It's polite to say, thank you, Ed," Double D whispered.

"Yeah…manners," Eddy snickered.

"Oh yeah…thank you, May" Ed thanked. May's eyes lit up like a light.

"Psh…" Eddy started giggling. "So pathetic," Eddy added.

"Still not as pathetic as shortest Ed boy," Rolf added. "Hmmm?" Rolf said getting his tray of food. Eddy turned a bright shade of red as Rolf, Ed, and Double D were the tallest kids in the Cul-De-Sac.

"What's the matter Nana forgot to pack you a lunch?" Eddy chewed back.

"Eddy," Double D warned.

"Alas Nana forgot today was first day of school, Rolf well have food packed tomorrow, I'm sure," Rolf replied as if it was nothing. Double D gave a sigh of relief.

"Hey Rolf- Ed's waiting in line?" Nazz asked as she and Kevin began to walk passed them.

"Yeah so, hey where do you think you're going?" Eddy asked suddenly.

"We're eating out," Nazz said happily placing her elbow on Kevin's shoulder.

"Yeah…like all the other cool kids, laters," Kevin said and they both exited the cafeteria.

"Awe man lucky rich ass-"

"Language!" Double D scolded.

"Grrrrr," Eddy growled turning another shade of red.

Finally after a few minutes they all began to eat their lunch.

"Hey is that May eating with Ed?" Marie noticed elbowing her sister.

"Looks like it," Lee replied happily.

"Ed what are you doing?" Eddy said looking embarrassed.

"Feed me more!" Ed replied happily.

"Okay!" May replied feeding him a spoonful of mashed potatoes.

"Ah Ed boy reminds me of Wilfred during afternoon supper, yes?" Rolf noted.

"Indeed," Double D agreed.

"This is so embarrassing," Eddy replied taking a bit out of his sandwich.

"What's so embarrassing?" Ed asked suddenly.

"Nothing Ed, Eddy's just talking about his…uh," Double D got stuck as he could not think of a good cover.

"You eating with a…a… KANKER!" Eddy replied angrily.

"Oh yeah," Ed replied.

"What's to ya Eddy!?" May asked offended.

"Nothing other than your butt ugly!" Eddy replied back. Both Rolf and Double D's eyes widen.

"Oh boy," Double D let out.

"Ho ho, this is going to get good," Rolf let out.

"Who're ya calling ugly!?" May asked suddenly.

"YOU- IDIOT!" Eddy said grabbing a spoonful of mashed potatoes and tossing at May's face.

"No you're wasting food!" Ed yelled suddenly. May's face went back as the chunks of mashed potatoes slid off her face. Suddenly she stood up and grabbed her tray of food and slammed it on top ofEddy's head.

"You ruined everything!" May cried as she ran out of the cafeteria in tears.

"And stay out!" Eddy yelled after wiping the food of his face, pulling the tray off his head with his other hand. Double D let out a long sigh before gasping.

"Hey Eddy!" Lee and Marie suddenly appeared. "Take this!" Lee slammed her food tray on Eddy as well.

"Don't forget this!" Marie added gleefully as they both bitterly left to follow their sister May out of the cafeteria.

"Food crime!" Ed let out in shock.

"This is utterly embarrassing," Double D said covering his face looking away.

"You're embarrassed I'm the one covered in food!?" Eddy said in shock.

"Yeah dim-witted Ed boy, you are now the lowest of the low," Rolf noted eating his food with a satisfied distaste.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Eddy asked.


	3. Chapter 3

OUTITC

Once Upon a Time in the Cul-De-Sac

It's freshman year for the Eds and Kankers. Well the same old shenanigans ensue or well things change when everyone realizes they have some growing up to do?

Chapter 3: Downhill

"I can't believe we missed the bus to and from school!" Eddy complained as his dirty shirt began to get sticky in the afternoon sun.

"It's Karma, Eddy" Double D simply replied in defeat.

"Karma-schmarma!" Eddy replied with a wave.

"What's Karma?" Ed asked suddenly.

"Well Karma is the belief that the actions you've done in this life and the past life well affect your future," Double D tried to explain as simple as possible.

"What?" Ed asked confused.

"It's simple what goes around comes around," Double D just answered.

"Oh," Ed replied as he finally understood. "Eddy must be all full of Karma," Ed added. Double D snickered.

"Hey last time I remembered you guys helped with every scheme that's I came up with," Eddy defended. Double D snickering fell flat as he realized Eddy was right. Suddenly a bike bell was heard as Sarah and Jimmy caught up to them.

"Hey little sister, Jimmy," Ed greeted.

"Hey Ed want a lift!" Sarah suddenly offered.

"In that?" Eddy pointed and laugh at Sarah's pink bike with, a streamer handle, and a cute white basket.

"So what?" Sarah replied.

"Ed doesn't care, doesn't he?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know Sarah, I think Ed might break your handle basket," Jimmy finally spoke.

"Hmm maybe you're right," Sarah agreed.

"No matter, Ed will peddle and Sarah will ride in basket!" Ed said suddenly placing Sarah on her basket taking Sarah's seat.

"Hey! Careful," Sarah spat out grabbing a hold of her handle bars. Suddenly Eddy got on top of Jimmy's handle bars and Double D stood up behind Jimmy's long back wheel axels.

"Let's go Sarah!" Ed said as he started to pedal quickly.

"Wheee!" Sarah said happily.

"Move it! Pedal to the metal!" Eddy announced.

"Alright!" Jimmy said as he tried to push off with the extra weight. "Grrrrrr, phew,"

"A little help Double D!" Eddy asked.

"Just a moment," Double D placed one of his legs down and helped Jimmy pedal off.

"We did it!" Jimmy said excitedly.

"Come on let's go Ed and Sarah are way ahead of us," Eddy commanded.

"Ed slow down we're going to downhill soon!" Sarah warned her older brother. Ed decided to slow down as Sarah commanded.

"Hey slow pokes, what's the matter afraid of a little race?" Eddy taunted as they passed Ed and Sarah.

"Eddy I don't think that's a good-" Double D started.

"Ed's not slow, you're on!" Ed started to pedal fast again.

"Ed no!" Sarah warned but it was too late as they both reached the top of the hill.

"Oh my GOD!" Double D shouted as they suddenly zoomed down in lightning speed.

"OH no! I lost control!" Jimmy cried out.

"Breaks!" Eddy cried.

"Ed!" Sarah yelled as she held on to dear life. "Stop pedaling!"

"Ed will win you'll see!" Ed replied.

"Ed! No!" Sarah said as they passed Eddy, Jimmy, and Double D. "Ahhhhh!" she screeched as they ran into a bush, flinging both Ed and Sarah off.

"We're going to crash!" Double D cried holding onto Jimmy for dear life.

"Ahhhh!" Jimmy yelled.

"Yikes!" Eddy cried as they ran into a tree. Eddy hit the tree and was out cold, while Double D landed in the bush where Sarah's is bike had hit. Jimmy found himself on one of the lower branches of the tree.

"Wow did you see that plank?" Jonny 2x4 asked his friend plank as he got off the school bus.

"My head…my bike!" Jimmy cried looking down as his brand new biked now bent up.

"Grrr ED!" Sarah growled as she made her way towards her bike.

"Help!" Jimmy cried.

"Don't worry I'll save ya!" Sarah suddenly replied to Jimmy's cry. "Ed go help Jimmy!" she suddenly commanded as she pulled her bike out from the bush. Her bike had minimal damage.

"Okay, don't worry Jimmy, I'll save ya!" Ed suddenly climbed up the tree and tossed Jimmy on his back and climbed back down.

"My hero Ed!" Jimmy gave a Ed a hug before looking back as his bike. His eyes started to water.

"Louise look what they've done to my beautiful Louise!" Jimmy cried.

"Louise?" both Sarah and Double D said in unison.

"Jinx!" she added suddenly. Double D blushed.

"Drats," he said bashful he was always late on Jinxes.

"Plank says Louise is still okay! She's just hurt!" Jonny suddenly said helping Jimmy pick up his bike off the ground.

"Oh man look at that tire!" Jonny said in shock.

"Noooo!" Jimmy started wail.

"Now calm down, Jimmy, I'm sure Kevin could fix it," Double D thought out loud.

"That's right! Let's go take your bike to Kevin's house I'm sure he can fix her right up!" Sarah said taking her bike towards Kevin's home. "C'mon!" she urged. Jonny helped Jimmy guide his bike towards Kevin's as well.

"Hey Eddy is still sleeping," Ed noticed.

"He's just knocked out," Double D replied simply then realize what he just said. "Oh no! We need to get Eddy to a hospital quickly!" he said in panic. Ed suddenly picked up an out conscious Eddy and placed him over his shoulder as he did Jimmy.

"I got him!" Ed said.

"Quick let's go to my house," Double D urged as the passed the others in front of Kevins' house.

"Are you sure?" Jimmy asked.

"Sure, no problem I'll get her back as good as new, just give me a couple of days," Kevin said as he made his way toward his garage.

"That's like so sweet of you Kev," Nazz commented with a huge smile. Kevin blushed as he continued to open his garage door.

"Hey what's going on?" Eddy suddenly asked pointing at Kevin's house.

"Oh Jimmy's asking Kevin to fix the bike that _you_ wrecked," Double D replied.

"Oh," Eddy replied.

"Eddy…you're awake!?" Double D suddenly realized.

"Yeah my head's killing me!" Eddy replied.

"Hurry to my house Ed, I need to examine Eddy to make sure he's alright," Double D commanded as they made it inside his house.


	4. Chapter 4

Once Upon a Time in the Cul-De-Sac

It's freshman year for the Eds and Kankers. Well the same old shenanigans ensue or well things change when everyone realizes they have some growing up to do?

Chapter 4: Lunch

"Are you sure this going to work?" May asked as her sisters as they scrubbed her head.

"Are ya questioning me?" Lee asked suddenly.

"But!" May exclaimed.

"No buts—Marie the mayonnaise please," Lee suddenly asked. Marie handed her the jar of mayonnaise as requested.

"Now this is going to have your hair shiny clean," Lee said to May.

"I hope so," May said hopeful.

"So what are we going to do about them Ed's especially Eddy!?" Marie asked.

"Yeah!" May added.

"We ain't going to do nothing," Lee said strongly.

"What?!" both Marie and May said in unison.

"That's right, the Eds would be expecting that anyways. Remember girls we need to move out of the trailer park or we'll never be real ladies," Lee said. "That means leaving all them kiddie things behind us," Lee said. Both May and Marie remained quiet as the silently agreed to Lee's advice.

Marie woke up to the smell of cookies. She pulled over her eye mask and sat up. She casually got out of bed and made her way to the kitchen. She shook her head and smiled, crossing her arms.

"What ya doin May? Bakin cookies for your _boyfriend_?" Marie asked. May gasped as she blushed dropping her tray of cookies.

"Marie—shhhh!" May hissed as she bent down to pick up the cookies burning her fingertips. "Ouch!" she cried. Marie rolled her eyes.

"Remember what Lee said we're supposed to concentrate on school this semester," Marie said shaking her head.

"I will but I still want to be with my Ed," May breathed out dreamlike.

"Whatever make me some breakfast while you're at it," Marie commanded.

"No way!" May protested crossing her arms.

"Well let's see what Lee thinks about what ya doin?" Marie asked.

"Okay okay, what da ya want?" May asked giving in.

"The usual," Marie answered. "Pizza, gravy, and crackers," Marie said. May growled as she made her way towards the fridge.

Later that day…

"Yawn, can't wait for class to be over," Lee complained propping her elbow on her desk.

"You're telling me," Marie agreed as they looked over the clock. "Almost lunch," she said to herself then smiled as she remembered May baking cookies for Ed. She suddenly started snickering.

"What's so funny?" Lee asked her sister.

"Nothing you'll see," Marie replied with a smirk. Suddenly the bell rang and everyone rushed out of the class. Lee and Marie casually made their way to the cafeteria.

"Hey where's May?" Lee noticed as May usually walked in with her sisters. Marie just kept quiet as she walked into the cafeteria. Immediately Lee's red curly locks zoomed past everyone and straight to May who was handing Ed her latest batch of cookies. Lee crossed her arms and growled. "That' girl doesn't know when to quit," Lee let out as she made her way to the back of the line.

"I don't know, I think they look kind of cute," Marie said with a shrug. Lee gave her a death glance and Marie looked away. "Well well looks like May has plans of her own, huh?" Marie teased her older sister. Knowing her leadership was threatened. Lee just growled.

"Don't worry Mom always said let a boy in your heart you might as well put a welcome mat out for pain," Lee said shaking her head. Marie shrugged as she silently agreed.

"I can't believe it, can't she take a hint?" Eddy complained to Double D.

"Now, now Eddy, how is May's affection towards Ed bothering you?" Double D pointed out. "Besides he's happy," Double D said looking down at his notes.

"Yeah yeah, because she's his meal ticket that's all," Eddy complained bitterly.

"Don't forget to say thank you, Ed," Double D reminded Ed as he moved forward in line, shoving Eddy in front of him, in an effort to try to keep the peace. They all sat down and ate lunch quietly. Lee and Marie made sure to position themselves where Eddy could see them, occasionally cracking their knuckles when Eddy began to mouth off.

"I'm outta here, let's go catch some sun," Eddy complained as he dumped his tray and left.

"Where ya going, Eddy?" Ed suddenly ask.

"Out to scope out the suckers," Eddy answered bitterly.

"Wait for me!" Ed said getting up. "Sorry May I'm going to with Eddy now," Ed said and followed suit.

"Wait your tray!" Double D yelled but it was too late both were out the doors. "Uhh…excuse me May," Double D said picking up Ed's tray as well as his.

"No problem," May said dreamily. Double D could have sworn hearts were popping out of her head. He finally made his way out the doors when a rush or noise came at him. Students, everywhere, and yet no sign of Eddy and Ed.

"Eddy?! Ed!?" Double D called out but no one replied. Double D wandered around the grounds some more calling them out. "Where have they gone?" he asked himself before releasing a sigh. "Oh well I'll see them in class anyways," Double D said as he noticed a strange insect crawling past him. "Hmm, what's this?" Double D followed as it suddenly flew away. Immediately he started chasing after it. It landed by a nearby tree. Double D nerves grew as his eyes focused on the strange insect. "Slowly…Edd, steady," he told himself taking slow and quiet steps towards the bug.

"Gotcha!" Marie said as she swung out of the tree and trapped the bug with her jar.

"Whaaaa!" Double D jumped back startled. Marie stared at Double upside down before staring into the jar.

"Heya love muffin," she teased before looking at the bug. "Awe shucks another cicada," she said before flipping out of the tree.

"You know that's dangerous," Double D replied as she looked into the jar more.

"What catching bugs?" Marie asked confused.

"No I mean hanging off the tree like that, you can get scrape, cut, bruised, or worse break a bone," Double D noted. Marie scoffed then smiled.

"You want it?" she suddenly asked.

"Wha-wha-really?" he asked stepping closer as she held out the jar. Marie shrugged.

"Duh, why would I offer if I didn't mean it. I got three of them at home, anyways," she said looking around some more.

"You..you collect insects?" he asked in shock.

"So?" Marie got defensive. "You want it or not?" Marie suddenly got angry.

"Why yes," Double D replied taking the jar from her hand finally. He looked into the jar smiling. "Cicada anthropoda, cousin of the Locust family," Double D started sprouting knowledge. Marie looked at the insect as well.

"We used to catch them when we were little, me and my sisters would fall asleep to the sounds of cicada's and crickets," Marie said happily.

"Well unlike grasshoppers and crickets, cicada's songs come from their muscles and exoskeleton. They don't rub their legs together to create their music," he added. Marie looked across the jar, catching Double D's expression of amusement, she suddenly smiled and stepped back.

"Glad you like it… I- I gotta go to class, I got Biology next," Marie said with wave.

"You do?!" Double D asked interested. "I got Biology too," Double D said following after.

"Oh oh," Marie said crossing her arms.

"Oh oh?" Double D asked curiously.

"No offense but don't walk to close to me, Lee said we're supposed to leave ya guys alone," Marie said walking faster.

"Wha- really?" Double D asked in shock. "After all these years!?" he said to himself. "But why now suddenly?" he asked catching up. Marie rolled her eyes.

"Duh High School, can't live in the trailer park forever," Marie said shoving him away and walking even quicker. Double D's eyes widen before frowning.

"How…sad," he said before continue walking towards class. He sat a few seats away from Marie as he respected her request not to hover so close. Soon, Eddy, Lee, Kevin, and Rolf walked into class as well.

"There you are!" both Lee and Eddy said in unison.

"Jinx!" they both said at the same time.

"No fair I said it first!" Eddy complained.

"Outta my way short stuff," Lee said making her way towards a back seat.

"I never met a girl who's into entomology," Double D started. Marie's eyes widen as she looked back at her sister and then at Eddy. She gave Double D a nod in their direction which he realized he made a mistake. "Oh…sorry," he whispered before covering his face embarrassed. Marie rolled her eyes and shook her head. She crossed her arms before releasing a small smirk at Double D's direction.

Lee glared suddenly crossing her arms. What's up with these Ed boys all of a sudden? Lee thought to herself. At least Eddy hasn't changed, she thought as he wrote down notes working on his new scheme. Lee tried her best to pay attention to the class but thoughts of her and sisters getting kicked out the door once they turn 18, would distract her. The thought of losing any of his sisters made her depressed and it made it hard to concentrate. Though someone had to get a job, she was the eldest after all, she had to protect her sisters.


End file.
